


Pros and Cons

by Just A Couple Of Death Priests (WalkOnThroughARedParade)



Series: I Believe (That We're Meant To Be) [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: High School AU, Just some relationship establishment to get the ball rolling, Multi, and ofc a mini Talon breakdown bc who doesn't love those, everyone is still their original race everyone still has SOME DEGREE of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/pseuds/Just%20A%20Couple%20Of%20Death%20Priests
Summary: “Narls was being lecherous about Tris.”Both Inarri and Talon turned to look at her sharply, the similarly disgusted looks on their faces almost comical.“Tris is ababy.”“Tris ismybaby.”Inarri elbowed Talon in the ribs.Alternatively; In Which Things Can Change





	Pros and Cons

“So have you seen Tris yet?”

Inarri paused, hand lingering on the door of her locker as she turned to offer Roo an arch, expectant look; and the dark skinned elf blinked back at her, arms folded across her chest, patiently waiting for an answer.

The Drow slammed her locker shut, and turned to lean against it.

“He was at some writing camp all summer; no one's seen him since the end of Sophomore year. Why? Have you heard something?”

Roo made a reluctant, noncommittal noise, eyes shifting away from Inarri's face; and Inarri glared at her, recognising the avoidance tactic.

“Roo. For fuck’s sake.”

The elf huffed, fidgeting in place, and glared at the opposite side of the corridor.

“It's  _ nothing _ , technically. I've not  _ actually _ seen him yet, apparently he had to talk to Lucia about something so he won't show his face until the assembly now. But when I was walking in, just….Narls was saying some shit. About him.”

Inarri's expression twisted in distaste at the mention of the other Drow, before she gave her friend a measured look.

“All his limbs still intact?”

Roo smirked back at her.

“His face is a little less pretty. But he can still walk. Mostly. I might have bruised a couple of important  _ somethings _ .” Inarri's expression was proud, and she nodded at the other girl before they both started the walk toward the gym and the start of year assembly.

“Tris can take care of himself, especially when it comes to  _ Narls _ of all fucking people. And Narls isn't stupid enough to actually try anything, not with Talon’s chronic case of heart eyes. Talon would kick the shit out of anyone who hurt Tris.”

“He'd certainly try,” Roo allowed; and Inarri snorted softly while they both walked into the gym, and headed for the knot of their friends. 

The conversation they arrived at the tail end of was, well. Standard, for their friends.

“-not saying that, I'm just  _ saying _ I want Professor Malik to bend me over a desk and split me in half.”

“Fucking  _ hell, Talon. _ ”

Inarri sniggered at the exasperation on Luna’s face, and moved to drape an arm over Talon’s shoulders, pushing up on her toes to do so.

“Aw,  _ Talon _ . Is that how you talk about Tris when we're not here, or is the ass-splitting reserved for everyone's favourite maths tyrant?” Talon glanced down at her, before sniffing indignantly in a great impression of Rìnir.

“My intentions for Tristan are nothing but honourable. My love for him is  _ pure _ , you fucking  _ letch. _ ”

Inarri positively cackled, leaning on him a little more heavily while she pillowed her cheek on Talon’s shoulder, and fluttered her eyelashes up at him teasingly.

“I’m not sure whether you’re a very good liar or actually being genuine. I hope it’s the second one, as we all know our Tris is too small and pure and good for anyone to have lecherous thoughts about, and if you  _ were _ to think about him in any impure way I and then Roo would be forced to break your kneecaps and elbows.” Talon nodded his head sagely, agreeing that it would be an unavoidable consequence; and Roo spoke up idly from where she’d started untangling the worst knots in Sera’s hair, the gnome leaning mostly against her hip while she dozed a little.

“Narls was being lecherous about Tris.”

Both Inarri and Talon turned to look at her sharply, the similarly disgusted looks on their faces almost comical.

“Tris is a  _ baby _ .”

“Tris is  _ my _ baby.”

Inarri elbowed Talon in the ribs, scowling up at him, before looking back at Roo sharply.

“I know Narls is a piece of shit, but Tris is kinda soft for even him, isn’t he?” The other girl shrugged a shoulder, looking disgruntled; and Inarri’s frown deepened, before she cast a look across the gym and at the cluster of drow surrounding fucking  _ Narls _ .

Her expression darkened further the longer she looked at him, and she watched him turn to look at the doors to the gym, watched as a smirk spread across his face before turning to follow his gaze; and staring, caught, when she saw the pair stood at the doors.

Jasmine, of course, always made her go fucking  _ stupid _ for a good six seconds, her hair loose and glossy around her shoulders, smirk in full force as she kept her companion close with an arm wrapped securely around his shoulders; but it was said companion that had Inarri dumbstruck for a second, mouth open, trying sort out her shit.

What had happened to her  _ baby? _

“Holy shit. When did Tris get  _ hot? _ ” 

She heard Talon make a startled noise, saw him turn out of the corner of her eye; and then make a noise like he was choking, sagging against her shoulder heavily while they both continued to stare.

Because, well...Misha wasn’t exactly  _ wrong _ .

The Tris who had disappeared off to writing camp at the end of last year had been adorable, all big blue eyes and curly blonde hair making him look as cherubic as his celestial heritage would allow; the prettiest little Aasimar you’d ever seen. He’d also been barely pushing five feet tall, and skinny as a rake, perfect puppy-crush material for Talon, a perfect focus for all his more innocent inclinations where poor Professor Malik got the lion’s share of his lecherous ones.

The Tris stepping into the gym at Jasmine’s side had shot up five inches and put on a little muscle mass; and his sweet, round little face had sharpened and matured in a way that had even Inarri a little short of breath.

Logically, they’d all known it would happen eventually. You didn’t have a celestial parent and not get hot at  _ some point _ .

They’d all figured it wouldn’t happen until at least  _ college _ , though.

Inarri’s attention returned to Jasmine - as it always did, she couldn’t help herself - and her eyes lingered too long on how the highwaisted jeans she’d squeezed into hugged her generous thighs and emphasised the elegant dip of her waist; and before she knew it they were both at their group, Tris blinking at them all expectantly while Jasmine’s smile turned especially wicked.

She pressed a smacking kiss to Tris’ cheek, and Inarri felt something ugly writhe in her stomach.

“Wednesdays sound good to me. I will help you to choose a sabre from the school range later; text me.” Tris nodded eagerly, and watched her go when Jasmine left to say hello to another group of people - though his eyes were probably not glued to her ass the way Inarri’s were. Fuck. She needed to get a  _ grip _ \- before he turned back to the others; and his smile broadened.

“So. What did I miss?”

Talon made a high, reedy noise, and Inarri elbowed him in the stomach.

\---

“Oh I’m fucked. Oh I’m so fucking  _ fucked _ . Gods take me I am completely and unspeakably  _ screwed _ .”

Roo made a vague, unsympathetic noise in Talon’s general direction, and didn’t pull her eyes away from her phone.

Inarri, on the other hand, patted him gently on the back, and handed him another wad of wet toilet paper to dab at his face with in an attempt to shock him out of the  _ embarrassing state _ prolonged contact with the New And Improved Tris had put him in.

“I can’t believe his fucking voice dropped. I didn’t think it was possible for puberty to take that  _ fucking long _ .”

“It’s funny that his voice is what you’re fixating on,” Inarri mused, “considering the fact that, y’know, he’s the perfect height for hugging how, and he fences with Jasmine, apparently, and so  _ probably _ has abs, and his  _ ass _ , that came out of fucking  _ nowhere _ -” Talon made a plaintive, distressed noise, sinking to sit on the bathroom floor; and Inarri tutted and dropped into a crouch beside him, smoothing some of his hair back out of his face.

“Oh, baby,” she cooed, “you remind me of me in Freshman year, when Jasmine first got tits. You’ll get used to him, don’t worry. Not, like, a  _ lot _ , but enough to not pitch a tent every time he walks by.”

Talon pouted up at her.

“My love was so pure. So  _ innocent _ . Now I want to bend him over Professor Malik’s desk, and find out if he tastes like those fucking lemon sweets he loves so much all the time, and touch his ass, and hold his  _ fucking _ hand. And, y’know, definitely fuck him in Professor Malik’s classroom.”

Inarri patted his shoulder heavily.

“Your obsession with our maths teacher is concerning.”

“I’m a seventeen year old boy, I’m allowed to have confusing crushes on members of staff while simultaneously wanting to bone one of my best friends. Leave me alone.”

Inarri sniggered down at him, shoving his shoulder with hers, before she sighed and let her head thump back against the wall behind them both.

“Well, look at it this way. We’re in the same boat now. Maybe I’ll be more sympathetic to your plight, and stop threatening to dismember you for looking at Tris with heart eyes all the fucking time.”

Talon smiled vaguely, before glancing over at her.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You’re still Inarri.”

The grin she offered him in response to that was wicked, all teeth, and when Talon rested his head against her shoulder she made a sound almost like a purr.

“Okay. But at least I tried to pretend for a little.” Across the room, Roo burst into soft, hysterical giggles; and the others quickly joined her, Talon shutting his eyes while he laughed, the image of Tris smiling up at him, all sharp where he’d been soft four months ago, playing across the backs of his eyelids.

Sure. He’d get used to him. Like  _ that _ was gonna happen.


End file.
